


The Black Couch Marks the Spot

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, fluffy but getting hotter, sex in drag, the origins of thorcid, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: This is part II of “The Black Couch” but not in chronological order. It’s based on that one shirt Acid borrowed from Thorgy and other events that led to the black couch.





	The Black Couch Marks the Spot

2014

The dim red light in the rumpled dressing room was helping Thorgy pull out the second lash. He looked at the mirror, lost in translation, the blurred reflection portraying the hybrid between Shane and Thorgy. He only had his make up on and an old over-sized shirt that he used as robe so he didn’t have to be butt naked on that stool.

It looked splashed with paintings, green, orange, yellow and blue. The quintessential of Thorgy.

“Are you still here?” Acid busted into the room, out of drag holding a drink on his hand. “I thought you had left with Ruby”

Acid approached the mirror checking out his hair, and noticing how his friend energy was off. Thorgy was fumbling his things, the mind spiraling as loud as the song that was playing outside.

“Thorgy” Acid called him back to reality.

“What, girl? I’m almost done here” he said while removing the heavy black liner from his left eye.

“Did you _send_? Your audition video?”

Thorgy was removing the brows with a defeated half smile.

“ _THORGY_ ”

In a quick move Acid put the plastic cup on the dressing room table and sat to face Thorgy that still wasn’t looking at him and kept removing the make up.

“They have like 7 audition videos, they already know me” he scoffed in a bitter tone.

"Tell me you did sent it” and Acid squeezed Thorgy’s leg and that sent shivers down to his spine, but he kept rubbing his face as if nothing happened. 

And there his firm hand stayed, his fingers printing gently the skin.

“Yeah, nevermind 7 years of crushed expectations…” he answered now with a clean Shane face and finally turning to see Acid in the eye.

 Acid’s hand didn’t leave his thigh with the shift of position, but now both Acid’s hands were squeezing the top of his knees.

“Fuck expectations! Just do it. Trust my gut, okay? " 

Acid moved his hands a little bit more towards the inner part of this right leg. His big blue eyes sparkling in excitement and lips swollen because of the drinking. Thorgy finally  smiled and nodded, more because he wanted to stop the warm sensation he was feeling with his grip than actually feeling confident,  but Acid seemed convinced enough and grabbed him a little harder in response.

"Come on!” Acid said biting his bottom lip and Thorgy could not help but stare at his piercing. Inviting him to fail or to win, either way, very convincing. He getting was awfully close to his face.

“And  _iiiiif_ , eventually I get into the show and you don’t, I’ll pay you a therapist…” he broke the tension which made made Thorgy laugh relieved. 

“You fucking bitch!” he chuckled and  slapped him on the shoulder lightly, but with no warning Acid grabbed his neck to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“ _I love you_ , let’s get out of here” Acid simply said openning a mischievious smile and standing up while Thorgy was still recovering from whatever happened. 

It was no big deal. He knew that Jamin was drunk. Maybe it was because it was Jamin, not Acid in front of him that it was little bit weird. But every time he would say _I love you_ , even if it was for punctuation effect, he felt warm, dazed in this temporary cloud. Acid was a trip, he always knew.

He was stumbling his way to the door when suddenly stopped and turned to Thorgy again.

“By the way…” he stopped feeling a little dizzy, “I love this blouse” he added gesturing drunkenly to Thorgy’s shirt as if he was analyzing a painting. 

“I will steal it at some point so be warned" 

Thorgy just smiled shaking off his head and the thought of Jamin ripping his shirt that exact moment.  
  


*

2016

Acid was sitting in the sofa while Naomi and Thorgy were talking to the other queens in the dressing room. He checked his messages while overlooked Thorgy surrounded by people, happy as ever, beaming at everyone's attention wearing the same golden rumper Naomi wearing. 

"Betty get your ass in here. People are asking about you on Periscope!” Naomi was texting in the speed of light to the comments.

“What are they saying?” he replied without moving from the sofa still checking his phone. He heard Thorgy's loud laughter and searched with his eyes for him. And in a strange sync Thorgy’s eyes met his.

 He raised his brows for him in reassurance. 

“You don’t wanna know…” Naomi was holding a grin, “They’re calling you Acid  _Daddy._.. girl, the thirst here…”

He just laughed and rolled yes. Too lazy to even move from the sofa. 

“COME ON…let me take a selfie for them” Naomi walked towards him offering her hand. And Acid accepted standing up dragging his body to join the group. He checked Naomi’s phone over her shoulder.

“Wait, I have something for you to wear. They’re gonna love it" 

Thorgy finally joined them. 

"Thorgles, do you have your Naomi shirt with you, right?”

Thorgy was confused.

“Acid take off you shirt”, Naomi commanded. Thorgy was even more confused and but went along any way.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he said while looked for his Naomi shirt in his backpack. And then handed to Acid.

“This is for a selfie. She is gonna serve  _Daddy Smalls realness_.” Naomi answered laughing.

Acid took his black shirt off making eye contact with Thorgy that traveled trough his body while he put on the other one.

“How do I look?” he asked Thorgy  while Naomi was distracted Periscoping.

“I think your fans would prefer it off” Thorgy answered all flirty and and Acid laughed showing his tongue. 

Thorgy observed Naomi taking the picture feeling the impression that Acid was always wearing something from him. And he liked that feeling.

*

Thorgy woke up with the brightness common in his room, that happens when he forgets to close the curtains. His dreads falling on his face framing the scene. He could feel the the weight of Acid’s arm over his waist and his leg over his stomach. The bed was a mess, with the covers all wrapped in the tangles of their bodies. Acid felt he shifting and pulled him closer.

“Come on, we need to wake up…we have tons of press things to do this afternoon…” Thorgy said turning to Acid’s sleeping face that didn’t seem to be bothered at all. 

He noticed that Acid’s neck still had some orange and red dragon scales of make up. His stunning finale dress was probably on the sofa in the living room.

“And you are still changing skin apparently…” he added rubbing Acid’s neck and he finally opened his eyes, pulling Thorgy for a kiss.

“I don’t wanna get out of this bed… _ever_ ”

Acid whispered while kissing Thorgy and bringing his naked body closer to his. He was fighting back, but not putting that much of an effort, in fact Thorgy’s hands were already reaching down, touching him lazily.  Acid grunted and scratched Thorgy’s back in response.

“How…” Thorgy whispered biting Acid’s lower lip.

“Hmmm…” Acid encouraged him to continue while his hands were grabbing Thorgy’s thighs under the sheets. 

“ _How._..how are we going to do this…"Thorgy finally managed to finish his sentence.

Acid stopped a little what he was doing  and peered at him amused.

"We did it like 3 times last night so I’m pretty sure we have an idea…"he teased with a grin and Thorgy moved his hand from between his legs  to hold him. To actually fully embrace him as if he was going to dissolve right in that moment. It took Acid few seconds to respond, until he held him back, first hesitating and then burying his face inside his dreads. Absolving it all. The confortable silence growing between them.

” _I know_. You can feel me thinking" Thorgy’s muffled voice came out buried in his neck.

He grabbed Thorgy’s face with both hands and piercing into his tiny sparkling eyes.

“And I’m here to stop it” and he kissed him one more time, but before they started all over again Thorgy finally found his way out off the bed and Acid protested. 

“You  _have_  to stop doing this!” he said annoyed as he observed naked Thorgy in the light of morning putting his hair up. He could see all the marks he left on his back and ass. Thorgy picked a colored blouse that was lying on the nightstand and put it on.

“Finally your returned this one” Thorgy noticed putting his glasses on and the buttoning up the shirt, then  at he deep sighed looking at Acid still lying in bed.

“This shirt is the reason why we here. Now go fetch at least some breakfast” he commanded in a bossy tone.

“Yeah, we’re gonna need energy to fuck in the shower” Thorgy teased bluntly  and threw a pillow on his face.

Acid squinted his eyes and shook his head pretending not be to completely amused and turned on with the idea.

“You’re are such an asshole. People should know this." 

Thorgy left the room laughing and dancing to his imaginary tunes.

Acid rolled eyes and peeked the beautiful morning that was coming through the window.


End file.
